


Barbie Hard

by MadameFolie



Series: Paradise is Beautiful, Wish You Were Here [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Revenge, Sexting, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: Phichit begins to notice there's a pattern to the pictures they're sending him. Namely: one for every vacation photo he uploads.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Synchronised Screaming flashfic challenge! The theme was "communication".

**Guang Hong/Leo/Phichit** \- send nudes

 

  
  
They’re Pulling Something, he just knows it. He didn’t notice at first because they spread it out. Made it subtle. But it’s been at least a day and he’s had time to track the pattern.  
  
His Instagram: five vacation shots, variously themed and filtered.  
  
His messages with Guang Hong: three photos of him curled up in bed. One on his back. One on his side. One close up of his fingertips curling into the fabric of his shirt.  
  
His messages with Leo: two photos at practice, clearly doing his cardio. One of him toweling off in the workout room. One of him with a water bottle between his lips.  
  
Now, he hasn’t been paying full attention, ‘cause he’s a busy guy and all, even on vacation. There’s beaches to be bummed and shrimps to be barbied. (And when it’s time to barbie, he will always, _always_ barbie hard.) Time stamps show, though, that they’ve been alternating with their pictures. And it’s a little too well-coordinated to possibly be an accident. One picture from each of them? Every time he uploads a new shot?  
  
Oh, they are _so_ on.


End file.
